Journal
by jldesb
Summary: Rory and Logan gets married and have a baby on the way. Logan and Jess became friends gasps.. dare I even say best friends. Something bad happens to Logan, so where does this leave Rory? I suck at summaries. Written like a journal, Rory POV, future Lit
1. Chapter 1

How do I start this? I'm a grown woman and starting a new journal. My therapist says it'll do me good. I'll try anything to help me.

My name is Rory Huntzberger. I'm 26 years old, pregnant, and a widow. That's right, pregnant and a widow. How am I supposed to handle this? .. I guess I should start in the beginning.

The day I graduated Yale I turned down Logan's proposal. I wasn't sure what I wanted then, but I figured it out soon enough. Mom and Luke got married. Jess and I had made up our differences and became friends. Good friends, and that's all. Logan and I started talking again while I was on the Obama campaign. I loved him, and he loved me. I knew this would work out eventually.

After my run with the campaign, I went home to Stars Hollow. I was sitting at a table in Luke's when I heard the door open. All of a sudden there was gasps. Last time I heard those kind of gasps was when Jess came back for Luke's wedding, but it couldn't be Jess now. Jess was a regular in town now, helping out Luke with the diner. Jess didn't get gasps anymore. I turned around to see, you guessed it, Logan.

A million things ran through my mind, 'what was he doing here?,' 'has he lost his mind?,' 'am I actually saying this out loud?"

Jess poked his head out from the kitchen and yelled at me. "Yes, you are."  
"Oops.." is all I could mumble.

I turned to Logan and he smiled at me. God that smile made me melt. I nodded at him and slowly started walking out the door. He followed. There was something wrong, I could tell it. He looked like he hadn't slept in day. His hair a mess, his eyes sunken in. There wasn't the same magic in his eyes that there was. Soon we ended up at the bridge.

I slowly sat down and watched him as he stood.

"Are ya gonna sit down or am I gonna have to break my neck looking up at ya?" I said playfully. I do that now, I get nervous and crack a joke. No more shy Rory.  
"How are ya, Ace?" He said as he sat down beside me.  
"I'm good, saved some money up, and decided to take a small break from work.. how are you?  
"Uhm.." he started to shift his body weight, "I have to tell you something.. but I don't know how to. No one else knows, and I needed to tell someone.. you. I love you, you know that right?" He looked away from me, but I could still see the tears.  
"What is wrong, are you okay?!" I said in an almost screech.  
"Ace, calm down..."  
"No, tell me now!"  
"I have .. cancer." He started to get up.  
"No, you're not leaving, sit back down and talk to me.. now." I said as I grabbed his pant leg.

I was speechless. A Gilmore, speechless. What was wrong with this picture? He continued with his story, how and when he found out, why he hasn't told anyone, why I was the one he told.

"Rory, I love you, and always have. I beg of you, marry me before I go. The only thing I want is to marry the one I love, you." He pulled out a ring box and opened it up for me to see. He was shaking.  
"Yes, Logan.. yes" He put the ring on my finger and I cried. Happy tears and sad tears.

I wanted it for so long.. all the nights I dreamt of him coming back, professing his love for me.. and now here he is, doing just that. One thing is different though. He has cancer. CANCER. What was I gonna do?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. A few said it as rushed, and it is. I'm trying to establish a bit of background before jumping into the present.. It'll get better.. I hope. heh **

* * *

Where was I? Oh yeah that's right.. WHAT WAS I GONNA DO?

Logan and I talked some more until he got tired. I took him back to Mom's and let him rest in my bed. After I was sure he was asleep, I wrote a note saying 'went to diner, be back soon. --Rory". When I got there I told Luke I needed someone to bounce ideas off of Jess if I could. He told me he was upstairs and to go on up. I told Jess everything, even the engagement part. He thought I was crazy, but understood. We spent hours talking about everything. He even told me about a place he knew of for rent. He would talk to the owner and see what he could do for us. Jess wasn't too crazy about Logan, but he said he would try for me. About that time my phone rang. Oh my god, I was there for hours, had I already forgotten about Logan?

I quickly grabbed my phone up and answered it, "God, Logan I'm so sorry, I started talking to Jess about everything and started making plans and I didn't even know what time it was"

"Ace, calm down.. I'm fine. Would you like to tell me about these plans or are you and Jess gonna do everything and tell me later?" He chuckled. At least he was in an okay mood.. He knew Jess and I were friends again. He was okay with it for now.

Jess grabbed the phone from my hands, "Hey Logan, tell ya what, come to the diner. Luke will fix us something and we'll have dinner and talk... yeah, That's the place... say 10 mins?.. okay see ya then.. okay I will.. bye"

"He says he'll be here in 10 minutes and he loves you." Jess said with his signature smirk.

"Be nice Jess.." I said..

"Oh I'll be nice, just watch.. cmon lets go downstairs."

I followed him down to a table and Luke laughed..

"What are you laughing at?" Jess said sharply.

"Oh nothing, just thought of 'The Early Years'" He said laughing more.

"Shut up Luke, you know it isn't like that anymore!" I said as I playfully hit his arm.

Logan showed up a few minutes later and we all sat down together. Jess told him about the house for rent and they seemed to really get along. It was so nice. I mean, years before they hated each other. It's always good when your best friend and fiance like each other, right? We soon said our goodbyes and Logan and I went back home. He didn't feel good, so he went straight to bed. Mom was in the living room with a confused look on her face, she had no clue what he was doing here or that he even had cancer. I had to tell her.


End file.
